militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Albatros-class corvette
|Class before= |Class after=Pietro De Cristofaro-class corvette |Subclasses= |Cost= |Built range= |In service range= |In commission range= 1955–1991 |Total ships building= |Total ships planned= |Total ships completed=8 |Total ships cancelled= |Total ships active= |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost= |Total ships retired=8 |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= pp oa |Ship beam= |Ship draught= |Ship propulsion=2 shaft, 4 × Fiat M 409 diesels |Ship speed= |Ship range= at |Ship complement=110 |Ship sensors=MLN-1A air/surface search radar QCU-2 High-frequency sonarGrove 1990, p. 95. |Ship armament= 4×40 mm L/70 Bofors 2× Mark 32 triple 324mm torpedo tubes 2× Hedgehogs 1× depth charge rack }} }} The Albatros class was a class of eight corvettes designed and built in Italy in the 1950s. Paid for by US funds, they were operated by Italy, Denmark and the Netherlands. The last ships of the class were retired from service in Italy in 1991. Design In the early 1950s, the Italian shipyard Ansaldo designed a class of corvettes suitable for coastal escort duties. The design was selected for production in Italian shipyards for NATO navies using US funds under the Mutual Defense Assistance Program, with three ships built for Italy, four for Denmark and one for the Netherlands.Gardiner and Chumbley 1998, p. 196.Blackman 1971, p. 189. The design had a flush-decked hull, with no raised forecastle, and was powered by two diesel engine giving which drove two shafts and propelled the ships a speed of . As built, the ships were armed with two 76-mm (3-in) SMP 3 automatic cannon, with single turrets, one forward and one aft, and a single twin 40-mm Bofors mount.Blackman 1960, p. 202. The SMP 3 was the first model of Italian automatic 76-mm guns, and could fire bursts of shells at 50 rounds per minute from a 14 round drum magazine, with 6 kg shells reaching a range of .Peluso, Giuseppe. "SMP.3 - L’ultimo cannone di Pozzuoli". Pozzuli Magazine. Retrieved 15 June 2013. Anti-submarine armament consisted of two Hedgehog forward with depth charge projectors and racks aft. History The lead ship in the class, Albatros, was completed in 1955, with deliveries continuing until 1957, when the last ship, Bellona, delivered to Denmark in 1957. The Netherlands found Lynx to be unsuitable, and it was transferred to Italy in 1961, where it was renamed Aqula.Gardiner and Chumbley 1998, p. 275. In service, the SMP 3 guns proved to be a failure, being too complex and unreliable, (Lynx suffered an explosion in one of its SMP 3 during its brief service with the Netherlands Navy) and adversely affecting the ships' seaworthiness. As a result, Italy re-armed its ships in 1963, replacing the 76 mm guns with single 40 mm Bofors guns. Denmark, however, retained the 76 mm guns. The Danish ship Diana was discarded in 1974, with Flora being stricken in 1978. The final two Danish ships, Bellona and Triton were discarded in 1981 as they were replaced by the ''Niels Juel''-class corvettes. The Italian ships' anti-submarine armament was improved by replacing the depth charge launchers with two triple torpedo tubes for 324-mm anti-submarine torpedoes. Albatros and Alicone were equipped for minesweeping, being fitted with paravanes and equipment davits at the expense of the torpedo tubes, although they retained their designation as corvettesCouhat and Baker 1986, p. 272. It had been intended to discard the Italian ships in 1982–83, but they were kept in service to meet a continuing need for coastal patrol vessels. Albatros was the first Italian ship to be discarded, being decommissioned in 1985, but used as an accommodation hulk until stricken in April 1989.Prézelin and Baker 1990, p. 279. The remaining three ships were discarded in 1991. Ships in class ;Italy References * Blackman, Raymond V. B. Jane's Fighting Ships 1960–61. London: Sampson Low, Marston & Company, 1962. * Blackman, Raymond V. B. Jane's Fighting Ships 1971–72. London: Sampson Low, Marston & Company, 1971. ISBN 0-354-00096-9. * Couhat, Jean Labayle and A.D. Baker III. Combat Fleets of the World 1986/87. Annapolis, Maryland, USA: Naval Institute Press, 1986. ISBN 0-85368-860-5. * Gardiner, Robert and Stephen Chumbley. Conway's All The World's Fighting Ships 1947–1995. Annapolis, Maryland, USA: Naval Institute Press, 1995. ISBN 1-55750-132-7. * Grove, Eric J. NATO Major Warships - Europe. London: Tri-Service Press, 1990. ISBN 1-85400-006-3. * Prézelin, Bernard and A.D. Baker III. Combat Fleets of the World 1990/1991. Annapolis, Maryland, USA: Naval Institute Press, 1990. ISBN 0-87021-250-8. Category:Corvette classes